Imaging technologies are rapidly evolving, given the increasing presence of imaging in fields such as security, transportation, health, industrial processes, communications, art, etc. Digital cameras are now present by default on many common consumer products, such as laptop computers, telephones, and others.
While the quality of images has increased and the cost of cameras has decreased, improvements are still necessary. In particular, for applications that require specific wavelengths in ultra-violet to infrared range (such as night vision), existing technologies have been pushed to their limits.